It is common to have self-supported “island” displays within tradeshows booths and in retail stores on which products and promotional materials are showcased. Often such island displays are specially designed for the exhibitor or retailer and can be quite expensive. Because island displays are intended to be placed in an area where visitors can view the display from all sides, the displays generally present a pleasing, finished, appearance from all sides. Additionally, these “double-sided” self-supporting displays generally have a depth of several inches, partly for aesthetics to give the display a more permanent and substantial appearance, and partly for functional or utilitarian reasons. For example, a large depth display enables internal beams or brackets to be placed between the front and rear panels for supporting shelves, fixtures or other appurtenances. Additionally, the large depth allows electrical wires to be hidden between the front and rear panels. Another advantage of large depth displays is that lighting can be placed within the interior to permit backlighting of the face panels.
Exhibitors and retailers often desire to periodically change the configuration or other design features of their displays to vary the look in order to showcase specific products, influence a particular audience, or for other creative and aesthetic reasons. However, with specially designed displays, the ability for the exhibitor or retailer to later change the appearance or configuration is limited.
Accordingly there is a need for a relatively inexpensive self-supporting display that provides the finished appearance of a specially designed large-depth display while also providing configuration flexibility.